With Everything (I Won't Let This Go)
by yongjun
Summary: diantara penerbangan dari satu negara ke yang lainnya, jongin ternyata masih mengingat kyungsoo. kaisoo


**With Everything (I Won't Let This Go)**

Seoul, Desember 2021

Jongin mengumpat dalam hati sambil terus menghela nafas karena lagi-lagi sepatu mahal yang baru dibelinya tiga hari yang lalu di Paris harus tenggelam di hamparan salju yang menutupi jalanan. Tidak, seorang Kim Jongin, eksekutif muda, tidak mungkin serendah itu untuk berjalan di atas salju yang membuat sepatunya basah. Namun, kalau bukan karena Sehun yang dengan sengaja mengutak-atik mobil kesayangannya dan ponsel pintarnya yang dengan kurang ajarnya begitu saja mati karena kehabisan baterai, Jongin tidak akan pernah mau berjalan di tengah musim dingin yang terasa sangat menyebalkan. Tentu saja dia bisa naik taksi, namun ia tidak memiliki uang lebih di dompetnya (salahkan kartu kredit) dan meminta karyawan untuk membayarkan taksinya nanti saat dia sampai di perusahaan adalah suatu hal yang sangat ditentang oleh Kim Jongin.

Jongin berjalan sambil mendengus, memandang sekitar. Sudah banyak hal yang berubah saat ia terakhir kali berjalan di jalanan padat menyebalkan Seoul. Bangunan tinggi yang terlihat seakan-akan hampir menembus langit ada di hampir semua sudut Seoul, papan iklan dengan wajah artis-artis ternama mempromosikan produk yang harus mereka promosikan terlihat memenuhi hampir setiap bangunan ("Setidaknya kalau mukaku sedikit saja mirip Won Bin, aku juga bisa dengan mudah memasang wajahku di papan iklan," ujar Chanyeol, mendengus kesal karena lagi-lagi perusahaan mengirim kontrak tahun ketiga Won Bin menjadi _brand ambassador _perusahaan).

Jongin tersenyum sumringah saat papan LED sebuah kantor koran harian terkenal Seoul menampilkan wajahnya sebagai orang pilihan bulan ini ("Wajahku tidak setampan Won Bin, tapi Forbes selalu menampilkan wajahku di halamannya," ujar Jongin, membalas perkataan Chanyeol sambil membuang majalah Forbes ke hadapan Chanyeol). Bisnis Jongin memang belum terlalu besar sampai bisa menguasai pasar Eropa, atau setidaknya mengalahkan saingan terbesar seperti Samsung, namun menjadi pebisnis di usia yang cukup muda dengan cabang di seluruh Asia dan beberapa negara Eropa selalu menjadi pembicaraan hangat beberapa orang.

Jongin kembali berjalan, mulai melupakan salju yang membasahi sepatu mahalnya dan melihat pemandangan Seoul yang dirindukannya. Jongin pernah tidak kembali ke Seoul selama hampir dua tahun karena harus terus pindah dari satu negara ke negara lainnya untuk turun tangan mengurus bisnisnya, namun ternyata pulang dua tahun bukanlah jawaban yang baik karena Jongin berakhir dipukul oleh ibu dan ayahnya, tradisi turun menurun keluarga Kim saat salah satu anggota keluarga melanggar peraturan. Jongin melihat papan iklan perusahaannya di salah satu pusat elektronik terkenal Seoul, matanya membelalak saat melihat seorang pria dengan senyum sumringah sedang memegang ponsel pintar keluaran bulan lalu perusahaannya. Jongin tidak pernah tahu bagaimana bisa orang itu menjadi _brand ambassador _untuk ponsel pintar itu, karena demi Tuhan, tidak ada seorangpun yang memberitahu Jongin tentang hal itu.

Dan untuk kasus ini, Jongin mungkin akan memotong gaji Baekhyun untuk enam bulan kedepan.

Stockholm, Januari 2022

"Selamat tahun baru, perjaka tua!" teriak Baekhyun di kuping Jongin dengan terompet di tangan lalu berlari menjauh sambil membetulkan topi pesta dengan corak menyolok bodohnya.

"Ew, pergi dan jangan masuk ke ruang kerjaku lagi," usir Jongin sambil membuka kaleng birnya. Setelah insiden Baekhyun yang dengan seenak hati mengubah _brand ambassador _ponsel pintar perusahaan, Jongin mulai melakukan aksi mari-mengacuhkan-Baekhyun (dan tentu saja aksi mari-memotong-gaji-Baekhyun).

"Kau tahu, Jongin-ah, Do Kyungsoo adalah tren terbaru Korea Selatan. Semua orang mencintainya. Dan asal kau tahu, perjaka tua, aku sudah mengirimkan berkas untuk kau tandatangani mengenai masalah ini dan kau dengan otak jeniusmu menandatanganinya. Masalah selesai. Kau yang salah," ujar Baekhyun, merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan topi pesta dan memaikaikannya di kepala Jongin yang hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu, pengiriman langsung membludak 9,8% karena Do Kyungsoo. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padanya. Maka dari itu, dia akan mengikutimu berkeliling negara untuk memperkenalkan ponsel itu! Semua orang akan mencintainya. Kau berbicara omong kosong, dia tersenyum. Dia berbicara omong kosong, kau mengangguk! Sempurna. Kalian sempurna. Byun Baekhyun pintar," ujar Baekhyun sambil membereskan berkas-berkas penting di meja Jongin, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam laci. Pekerjaan bisa ditunda, pikir Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu, terkadang aku berpikir kenapa aku menerima orang bodoh sepertimu menjadi asistenku."

"Karena bokongku seksi, kau cinta aku, dan Chanyeol cinta aku dan kinerjaku di ranjang tidak pernah buruk dan aku bukan perjaka tua menyedihkan yang tersenyum bodoh mengatakan 'aku belum punya waktu untuk mencari pasangan' saat wawancara," ejek Baekhyun, tertawa sarkastik melihat wajah suram Jongin.

"Kau tahu, Jongin-ah, aku lebih menyukai saat kau menjadi Kai. Aku memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan sisimu yang menjadi Kai, sih, namun mendengarnya dari Chanyeol terdengar sangat menyenangkan. Kau terdengar lebih hidup saat menjadi Kai. Dan aku ingin bertanya, kemana Kai yang dulu?"

"Dia mati." Jongin menarik baju Baekhyun dan mengeluarkannya dari ruang kerjanya. Dengan lesu, Jongin berjalan menuju kaca yang menjadi dinding ruang kerjanya. Stockholm terlihat sangat indah pada malam hari. Stockholm tidak terasa seperti rumah, namun rumah tidak pernah terasa lebih baik daripada Stockholm.

Tokyo, Maret 2022

"Musim semi!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menurunkan kaca mobil, mengeluarkan tangannya, beberapa bunga berjatuhan di tangannya. Baekhyun tertawa senang melihat itu, sedangkan Jongin mendengus kesal sambil sibuk berkutat dengan ponsel dan berkas di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Kau tahu, kau harusnya berhenti tertawa. Itu menyebalkan dan tidak pernah membuatku bahagia. Kau menyebalkan," ujar Jongin setelah selesai membaca berkas dan mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Baekhyun tersenyum jahil lalu mulai mendekat ke arah Jongin lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan seluruh bunga yang ada di tangannya. Jongin terlihat sangat bodoh dan Jongin yang bodoh selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun bahagia.

"Asjasdjsfs."

Baekhyun makin tertawa senang sambil mulai mengusap bunga ke bibir Jongin, Jongin yang terlanjur kesal langsung menggigit jari Baekhyun.

"Ya! Hanya Chanyeol seorang yang boleh menggigit jari-jari lentik dan tangan indah ini!" ujar Baekhyun, langsung menjaga jarak dengan Jongin. Kemungkinan besar Jongin lebih suka Baekhyun yang menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Kau tahu, aku baru saja akan bertemu dengan orang yang akan menjadi _brand ambassador _perusahaan dan kau dengan mudahnya merusak wajahku menjadi seperti aspal tidak beraturan seperti ini," ujar Jongin, mengambil tisu basah di kantong jasnya (jangan tanyakan bagaimana benda seperti itu ada di kantong jas Jongin, Jongin sepertinya selalu punya insting saat Baekhyun mau menjahilinya) dan mulai membersihkan wajahnya.

"Ah, aku lupa! Tentu saja, kau harus membuat Do Kyungsoo terpesona! Do Kyungsoo itu baik, dan aku dengar dia sangat pintar dan sopan! Kau sudah mendengar lagunya yang terbaru? Lagu yang diciptakannya sendiri? Suara Kyungsoo terdengar sangat merdu, aku merasa seperti di surga saat mendengar suaranya, dia sangat sempurna, aku bahkan sudah mendaftarkan diriku secara resmi menjadi fansnya, lalu aku akan mengikuti kegiatan amal yang dilakukan fansnya setiap sebulan sekali, lalu-"

Jongin hanya bisa membenturkan kepalanya ke kaca jendela dalam diam sambil mendengar suara Baekhyun yang mulai bercerita tentang Do Kyungsoo yang ini dan Do Kyungsoo yang itu.

Saat sampai di tempat pertemuan yang sudah dijanjikan dengan Do Kyungsoo, Jongin mulai keringat dingin. Tidak, Kim Jongin bukan lelaki payah yang sangat gampang berkeringat dingin hanya karena bertemu dengan klien. Banyak klien yang lebih hebat daripada Do Kyungsoo (bisakah Do Kyungsoo dihitung juga sebagai klien?) dan yang pastinya lebih menyeramkan. Klien yang tingginya lebih dari 173cm, klien dengan mata yang mungkin lebih besar atau lebih sipit, atau mungkin klien dengan pipi yang lebih tirus atau lebih gemuk (atau mungkin juga klien yang bisa dengan begitu berdosanya memakai jeans begitu ketat hingga membuat lekukan bokongnya terlihat jelas- Kim Jongin, berhenti).

Namun, yang lebih mengejutkan adalah senyuman Do Kyungsoo. Senyuman tanpa dosa yang terlihat sangat tulus dan suci dan astaga, Jongin mungkin bisa saja terkena diabetes melihat senyuman manis itu dan ini terdengar aneh tapi Jongin tiba-tiba saja ingin buang air kecil karena cara jakun Kyungsoo naik dan turun saat dia meneguk minumannya itu terlihat penuh dengan dosa, dan astaga-

"Kim Jongin, apakah kau mendengarkan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara tegas (Baekhyun punya dua kepribadian, dan Jongin harus akui, ia memilih kepribadian Baekhyun yang sebelumnya- yang aneh dan berisik).

"T-tentu saja, aku harap Tuan Do mau mengikuti tur ini. Mungkin akan memakan waktu banyak mengingat Anda harus berterbangan dari negara satu ke negara yang lainnya, kota satu ke kota yang lainnya hingga dua bulan, namun saya pastikan perusahaan kami akan memperlakukan Anda dengan sangat eksklusif," ujar Jongin, bisa mendengar suara hatinya bersorak senang karena suaranya tidak bergetar.

"Saya akan dengan senang hati menerima tawaran Anda, Tuan Kim. Dan ah, karena kita akan bekerja bersama untuk dua bulan ke depan, kenapa tidak Kyungsoo saja atau mungkin hyung? Aku dengar aku lebih tua satu tahun darimu," ujar Kyungsoo, kembali dengan senyuman manisnya dan Jongin bisa merasakan waktu di sekitarnya berhenti.

Setelah keluar dari ruang pertemuan, Jongin langsung merasa menjadi orang bodoh sedunia karena Baekhyun dengan semangat membara terus-terusan mengejeknya.

"Perjaka tua jatuh cinta~" Baekhyun bernyanyi di hadapan Jongin dengan suara dibuat sesumbang mungkin. Ingin rasanya Jongin mengangkat Baekhyun dan menjatuhkannya di tebing terdekat di Tokyo, namun bermasalah dengan Park Chanyeol mungkin akan lebih menyeramkan daripada mendengar Baekhyun bernyanyi dengan suara sumbang.

"Kau tahu, aku seharusnya mengabadikan momen dimana matamu berubah bentuk menjadi seperti ini-" memeragakan bentuk hati, Baekhyun kembali bernyanyi sepanjang perjalanan dan musim semi di Tokyo tidak pernah terasa begitu menyebalkan (namun menyenangkan di saat yang bersamaan).

Jongin menatap keluar kaca mobilnya, bunga sakura terlihat sangat indah berjatuhan memenuhi jalanan Tokyo. Bunga sakura langsung membuatnya mengingat senyuman Kyungsoo- polos dan indah. Namun, Jongin tahu, dibalik keindahan bunga sakura, ada seribu kebohongan yang tersembunyi karena orang terlalu terpikat dengan keindahannya. Dan hal itu, mungkin atau mungkin tidak bisa sama persis dengan asumsi Jongin tentang senyuman Kyungsoo.

Macau, Maret 2022

"Sangat disayangkan aku belum sempat mengajak Chanyeol bercinta di hamparan bunga sakura yang berjatuhan di temani cahaya bulan," ujar Baekhyun sambil memotong _croissant _di depannya.

"Berhenti membicarakan hal-hal gila yang ingin kau lakukan dengan Chanyeol kepadaku," balas Jongin, tiba-tiba merasa tidak nafsu makan karena mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Pertama kali Jongin melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berkencan, ia harus mengakui mereka berdua terlihat sangat romantis dan manis karena masih malu-malu satu sama lain namun dua minggu kemudian, ada banyak hal-hal aneh terjadi dan Jongin tidak ingin menceritakan kejadian itu kepada siapapun karena terima kasih kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Jongin mulai belajar untuk mengetuk pintu kamar orang sebelum masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kau tahu, seharusnya kau memberikanku cuti panjang sehingga aku dan Chanyeol bisa bermalam di hotel seperti ini," ujar Baekhyun, tidak mempedulikan perkataan Jongin dan mulai dengan pembicaraannya tentang Chanyeol dan kekagumannya dengan hotel Venetian Macao yang akan menjadi tempat ia dan Jongin beristirahat tiga hari ke depan.

"Kinerja kerjamu buruk, kau sering lupa membaca jadwalku, sering lupa membalas e-mailku, dan kau mengharapkan cuti panjang untukmu? Tidak, terima kasih," ujar Jongin, meminum kopinya. Suara kursi yang ditarik membuatnya berhenti meminum kopi yang hampir diminumnya seperti meminum air biasa. Jongin menaikkan kepalanya, langsung menaruh cangkir kopinya saat melihat yang menarik kursi adalah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat menawan sama seperti pertemuan terakhir mereka di Tokyo. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat mengagumkan, tidak seperti manajernya yang terlihat seperti gurita di samping Kyungsoo (baiklah, itu hanya pikiran seorang Kim Jongin saja, jadi jangan tersinggung).

"Pagi," ujar Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil membetulkan letak bunga yang hampir masuk ke dalam cangkir kopi Jongin. Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum saat selesai membetulkan letak bunga. Jongin berdeham dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lelaki berjanggut kepang di dua meja di sebelah kirinya. Lelaki itu terlihat aneh, namun Jongin tidak ingat terlihat tambah aneh dengan mengatakan hal-hal bodoh di depan Kyungsoo (karena ini masih pagi dan pagi berarti saraf-saraf di otak Jongin masih belum bekerja dengan begitu benar sehingga dia bisa melakukan hal lebih bodoh daripada seekor keledai, kata Sehun).

Sarapan akhirnya dipenuhi dengan suara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berbicara seperti tante-tante penggosip di kampung Jongin dulu, dan manajer gurita yang terus-terusan membenarkan letak kacamata Ray-Ban-nya, dan Jongin yang membolak-balik garpu di depannya sambil sesekali memperhatikan pria berjanggut kepang yang sepertinya sangat suka menaruh selai di janggutnya sebelum mengoleskan janggut berlapis selai itu ke atas rotinya.

Setelah sarapan, mereka berempat langsung bersiap untuk konferensi pers dan beberapa jamuan dengan rekan bisnis.

Jongin tidak pernah tahu karena Baekhyun yang lupa memakai eyeliner-nya, dia harus kembali ke hotel dan manajer gurita dengan bodohnya melupakan kacamata Ray-Ban-nya di toilet sehingga dengan keadaan canggung, Kyungsoo dan Jongin berangkat duluan. Suasana terasa sedingin es karena tidak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan kata-kata. Jongin ingin memulai pembicaraan, namun dia tidak ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak dibicarakan.

"Kau tahu, orang bilang Macau adalah kota untuk pendosa. Kota untuk orang-orang yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan duniawi. Mungkin kalau aku kesini, orang-orang tidak akan tahu aku Do Kyungsoo dan kalau aku akan menjadi artis disini, aku tidak akan pernah laku," ujar Kyungsoo, berbicara namun matanya terus melihat keluar kaca mobil. Jongin bergerak di kursinya dengan tidak nyaman, bingung harus merespon apa perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Semua orang mencintai Do Kyungsoo," kata itu keluar dari mulut Jongin akhirnya. Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap Jongin dengan mata penuh harapan, "Apakah itu berarti kau mencintaiku juga?"

Jongin memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan diam sepanjang perjalanan.

Setelah kejadian itu, Kyungsoo tidak pernah berusaha berbicara dengan Jongin selain diluar urusan bisnis dan pada hari terakhir di Macau, Jongin dan Kyungsoo harus berpisah pesawat. Jongin kembali mengurus tugasnya Michigan sedangkan Kyungsoo harus mengejar pesawat paling pertama menuju Seoul untuk jumpa fansnya.

Mereka berpisah di Macau, namun di kota berikutnya Jongin selalu berharap akan ada memori yang lebih baik- memori yang tidak mengikutsertakan masa lalu.

Las Vegas, Maret 2022

"Haruskah kita kesini?" ujar Baekhyun sambil kembali membenarkan jaket kulit kebesaran milik Chanyeol yang tidak sengaja terbawa. Jongin tidak mengatakan apapun, namun masih terus melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kasino.

"Kau tahu, selama di Las Vegas, aku ingin sekali saja melupakan berkas memuakkan itu dan tenggelam di dunia muda-ku."

"Tapi, kau sudah 28 tahun!" ujar Baekhyun, mencoba menahan Jongin yang sudah mengambil _chip _dan mulai bermain. Semenjak pertemuan dengan Kyungsoo di Macau, Jongin menjadi berubah. Ia menjadi sering meninggalkan tugasnya dan melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya dia lakukan bertahun-tahun yang lalu saat dia masih belasan tahun. Namun, Baekhyun harus kembali mengingat bahwa hampir setengah hidup Jongin dihabiskannya dengan belajar dan walaupun sekarang Jongin sudah bisa mendapatkan hasil dari belajarnya selama ini, Jongin belum pernah bisa menikmati apa yang seharusnya ia nikmati.

Baekhyun yang membiarkan Jongin terlarut bermain kasino tidak menyadari pria itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Saat menemukan Jongin, Baekhyun langsung menepuk pelipisnya pelan karena Jongin terlihat sangat mabuk dengan wanita-wanita berbaju kekurangan bahan di sekelilingya. Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat Jongin seperti ini karena Jongin yang dikenalnya adalah Jongin yang penggila kerja. Walaupun Baekhyun senang melihat Jongin setidaknya mulai berhenti memikirkan pekerjaannya walaupun hanya sebentar, namun bukan berarti Baekhyun bisa begitu saja membiarkan Jongin tidur dengan wanita sembarangan.

Baekhyun mungkin kecil, namun bukan berarti dia lemah. Sambil membopong Jongin kembali menuju hotel, Baekhyun terus-terusan menceramahi Jongin yang akan dibalas dengan suara tawa seperti orang gila dan teriakan 'Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo!'. Beberapa orang bahkan memperhatikan mereka, namun tidak sampai sedetik mereka mulai kembali dengan dunia masing-masing, jadi Baekhyun masih bisa menghela nafas lega karena dia tidak akan terlalu malu jika ia menjadi pusat perhatian karena membawa Jongin yang sedang mabuk.

Keesokan harinya, Jongin terbangun dengan efek samping hebat karena dia tidak pernah semabuk itu seumur hidupnya. Kepalanya tidak berhenti berdenyut. Jongin langsung menerima aspirin dan air putih yang disodorkan untuknya. Setelah meneguk habis air putihnya, Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dengan pelan lalu kembali tidur. Kepalanya tidak membaik begitu saja, namun mungkin dengan tidur rasa sakitnya akan cepat menghilang.

Setelah terbangun, Jongin langsung melihat jam dan mengumpat saat melihat jam menunjukkan hampir tengah hari. Dia sudah melewatkan banyak berkas penting yang seharusnya ia tandatangani pagi tadi. Jongin langsung loncat dari kasurnya, namun sebuah tangan menahannya kembali ke kasur.

"Makan."

"-Kyungsoo?" ujar Jongin, akhirnya menemukan suaranya walaupun terdengar sedikit serak. Jongin menggeser badannya sedikit saat Kyungsoo duduk di samping ranjangnya dan mulai menyuap sedikit demi sedikit sup untuknya. Sup buatan Kyungsoo masih sama seperti dulu, hangat dan enak. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, dia harus mendorong semua perasaan itu karena hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo saat ini adalah murni rekan bisnis. Bukan yang lain.

"Kau tidak usah bekerja dulu hari ini. Dan sebagai imbalan telah memberikanku perlakuan eksklusif selama dua bulan ke depan, kupikir menjagamu selama sehari tidak akan berdampak begitu banyak," ujar Kyungsoo, kembali menyuapkan sup masuk ke dalam mulut Jongin. Jongin hanya diam, kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan saat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Dan satu hal yang Jongin lupakan, saat Kyungsoo tersenyum, satu matanya menyipit aneh namun Jongin menyukai itu (Jongin menyukai semuanya tentang Kyungsoo- tidak, tidak, salah).

"Terima kasih, tapi aku bisa menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menjagaku."

"Baekhyun sedang sibuk belanja. Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga jarak sehingga pertanyaan di Macau tidak akan terulang kembali dan aku juga akan memastikan hal yang terjadi 12 tahun yang lalu tidak akan terulang kembali," ujar Kyungsoo, menaruh mangkuk sup yang sudah habis di meja samping ranjang Jongin lalu menyodorkan segelas air untuknya.

"12 tahun yang lalu? Bagian yang mana? Bagian dimana kau meninggalkanku?" ujar Jongin, bangun dari kasur lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi, tidak menyadari tatapan kerinduan dari Kyungsoo yang selalu mengikuti setiap langkahnya.

Jeolla Selatan, April 2010

"Mereka bilang kita tidak boleh lagi bermain di taman itu, hyung," kata Jongin, membenarkan tas ranselnya. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam sambil kembali menuntun sepedanya, tersenyum melihat beberapa teman ibunya sambil membungkuk sedikit. Hari itu tidak terlalu ramai karena sudah lewat jam kerja dan jam pulang sekolah dan Kyungsoo dan Jongin terlalu malas mengikuti peraturan.

"Siapa yang bilang? Bocah berandal itu lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mereka menulisnya di batu, seperti orang primitif," ujar Jongin, mulai menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuh dengan kecepatan sedang, menyeimbangi kayuhannya dengan langkah Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, hyung, kita harus mencari tempat baru."

"Aku takut kita tidak bisa mencari tempat baru itu, Jongin-ah."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kata hyung kita berdua punya seluruh waktu di dunia ini?" tanya Jongin, memberhentikan kayuhannya. Kyungsoo tidak ikut berhenti.

"Aku diterima agensi itu. Setelah ujian, aku akan langsung pergi ke Seoul, tinggal dengan tante-ku."

"Tapi, aku bisa ikut dengan hyung! Aku bisa tinggal dengan saudaraku disana-"

"Kau harus disini, Jongin-ah. Orang tuamu yang menyuruhmu. Kembalilah menemuiku setelah kau selesai belajar dan mencari ketenangan disini," ujar Kyungsoo. Hampir tidak terdengar.

Namun, setelah hari itu Jongin tidak mengerti bagaimana, namun ia dan Kyungsoo mulai menjauh, menciptakan jarak panjang diantara keduanya.

Oslo, Maret 2022

"Kalau saja aku bisa meyakinkan botak menyebalkan itu, kita sudah bisa duduk dengan santai diatas pesawat, Jongin-ah," kata Baekhyun sambil terus menghentakkan kakinya. Keduanya sedang menunggu keberangkatan pesawat terakhir hari itu di Bandara Oslo. Baekhyun benci menunggu, Jongin tahu itu, dan karena salah satu klien menyebalkan, mereka harus membatalkan penerbangan.

"Kalau begini caranya, kita tidak akan sampai tepat waktu besok pagi! Dan Kyungsoo- astaga, Kyungsoo! Apa yang akan terjadi dengannya?" ujar Baekhyun, mulai panik sendiri dan mencari ponselnya, menghubungi manajer gurita dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Jongin hanya diam, tidak berminat menanggapi Baekhyun yang dari tadi hanya sibuk sendiri. Jongin memang lelah dengan semua jadwalnya, harus terbang dari satu negara ke negara lainnya tiga hari sekali (bahkan Jongin pernah sehari langsung dua kali berpindah negara), ditambah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo membuat segalanya rumit. Jongin bisa saja mengatakan ia sangat senang bertemu dengan Kyungsoo karena itu artinya dia bisa menjadi lelaki yang sesungguhnya dan mengatakan perasaannya selama ini kepada Kyungsoo, namun entah mengapa, semenjak kata-kata menyakitkan yang keluar dari mulutnya di Las Vegas, Jongin makin takut bertemu dengan Kyungsoo (padahal harus Jongin akui, Jongin sangat merindukan senyuman manis Kyungsoo).

Dari Oslo, Kim Jongin kembali mempertanyakan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan saat bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

New York, April 2022

Bukan, bukan ini yang Jongin ingin lakukan- sebenarnya (tidak munafik, tapi sebenarnya Jongin juga ingin melakukan ini, namun nanti, semuanya butuh proses, menurutnya).

Jongin ingin menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo, mencoba kembali membangun kepercayaan mereka seperti dulu, bukannya seperti ini, berada di kamar paling mahal hotel bintang lima terkenal di New York dalam satu ranjang. Telanjang- melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh rekan bisnis.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak buruk dalam hal ini- seks," ujar Jongin, memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang melipat bajunya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum simpul lalu mulai memasukkan bajunya ke dalam koper.

"Mereka bilang seorang Do Kyungsoo akan payah dalam masalah ranjang dan aku tunjukkan apa sepayah apa aku," ujar Kyungsoo, mengedipkan matanya ke arah Jongin lalu berbalik meninggalkan Jongin sendirian. Jongin sangat tahu Kyungsoo masih ada konser di Singapura tepat setelah promosi mereka selesai di New York. Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Hal-hal tentu akan semakin rumit setelah ini.

Jongin sudah berkali-kali mengunjungi New York, namun ini adalah pertama kalinya New York terasa sangat menyebalkan.

Jakarta, April 2022

"Kau berhutang penjelasan denganku, Tuan Kim," ujar Baekhyun, menghalangi jalan Jongin. Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Bercerita dengan Baekhyun akan memperburuk keadaan, namun kalau dia tidak bercerita, Baekhyun mungkin akan terus-terusan menghantuinya sampai dia mati nanti.

"Jadi begini, aku dan Do Kyungsoo sebenarnya adalah teman masa kecil. Sebenarnya, bukan teman masa kecil juga, aku bertemu dengannya saat kelas 3 SMP lalu kami mulai dekat dan ta-da, aku memiliki perasaan khusus dengannya yada yada dan dia pergi mengejar mimpinya menjadi penyanyi, meninggalkanku, aku marah, dan yada yada," ujar Jongin, menyelesaikan ceritanya. Dia harus menceritakannya dengan singkat, padat dan jelas, karena menurutnya, Baekhyun tidak harus tahu masalahnya sampai mendetil.

"Dan dua hari yang lalu kau tidur dengannya?"

Jongin mengangguk. Baekhyun berteriak frustasi.

"Dia akan datang jam enam nanti sore dan apa yang akan terjadi! Astaga, aku yakin semua berita akan mengendus bau kecanggungan yang akan terjadi diantara kalian berdua! Astaga, astaga, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Baekhyun mendorong Jongin menjauh lalu mulai berlarian seperti orang gila dan mulai turun dengan berlari menggunakan tangga darurat. Jongin menghela nafas.

Jakarta terasa sangat panas dan menyebalkan karena hampir dimana-mana macet dan Jongin benci kemacetan karena itu berarti dia bukan orang yang bertanggung jawab dan karena berduaan (sebenarnya tidak berduaan, ada supir, namun dia tidak dihitung) dengan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan macet bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

"Bulan lalu aku ke sini. Konser," ujar Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya mengangguk, tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Banyak hal yang ia ingin katakan, namun lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain melihat refleksi wajah Kyungsoo yang harus ia akui, ia sangat rindukan.

Jakarta panas dan menyebalkan dan macet, namun di kota itu Jongin menyadari bahwa dia ternyata sangat merindukan Kyungsoo.

Milan, April 2022

"Kata Luhan, dia sangat menyesal tidak bisa mengunjungimu karena dia masih harus bersiap-siap untuk koleksi F/W-nya yang sudah dirancang namun ada beberapa orang yang mengacaukannya, membuat Luhan stress berat dan belum lagi dia harus mengurus tokonya yang kebakaran minggu lalu. Dia sekarang di Shanghai," ujar Baekhyun, menghapus jadwal Jongin bulan lalu. Jongin mengangguk, membenarkan letak dasinya lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang untuk pers.

Sinar dari lampu blitz dan berbagai macam pertanyaan langsung diberikan kepadanya saat dia baru masuk ke ruang pers. Kyungsoo ada di kursi paling ujung, terlihat sekali dia menjaga jarak dengan Jongin. Jongin tidak peduli itu, setidaknya dia sangat suka Kyungsoo yang menjaga jarak dengannya karena dia bisa berbicara dengan penuh karisma tanpa terbata-bata jika tidak berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengatakan banyak omong kosong yang disetujui oleh media (dan Kyungsoo) hari itu. Setelah beberapa kali berfoto dan tersenyum ramah ke arah wartawan, Jongin langsung bisa bernafas lega karena matanya bisa kembali normal sekarang, tidak terkena sinar lampu blitz lagi.

Milan memang terasa sangat menyenangkan dan ajaib dengan berbagai macam orang dengan gaya mereka masing-masing, namun di Milan, Jongin merasa seperti orang bodoh karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memojokkanya di parkiran mobil.

"Kau tahu, kau harus berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil. Berhenti membuatku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menginginkan pembicaraan diantara kita berdua! Astaga, aku bisa sangat marah karena sikap menyebalkanmu sekarang juga," ujar Kyungsoo, lalu menyapu debu yang ada di jasnya menggunakan tangannya (padahal Jongin yakin 100% tidak ada debu di jas Kyungsoo).

"Akankah aku terdengar kelewatan jika aku bilang aku merindukanmu?" ujar Jongin tiba-tiba. Dia langsung ingin menenggelamkan diri di danau terdekat karena bisa-bisanya mengatakan kata-kata aneh seperti itu. Karena Kyungsoo terdiam, tidak menjawab apapun, tapi malah membelalakkan matanya dengan mulut menganga, Jongin memilih untuk langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian.

Untuk pertama kalinya, keadaan berubah. Jongin yang meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian (terdengar berlebihan tapi Jongin suka bagaimana ia terdengar begitu 'jahat').

Hongkong, April 2022

Suara kendaraan bersahut-sahutan di Hongkong dan Jongin sangat suka itu. Dia suka lampu kerlap-kerlip indah yang ada di Hongkong. Intinya, Jongin sangat suka Hongkong. Jongin suka lampu sorot, Jongin juga suka menjadi sorotan dan biasanya, Jongin akan mendapatkan itu semua di Hongkong. Namun, sekarang berbeda.

"Pemasukan perusahaan naik 9,8% bulan ini," ujar Baekhyun, melihat perkembangan yang dikirim oleh karyawan dari Seoul. "Kemungkinan besar akan naik menjadi 11,4% pada akhir bulan. Langkah yang sangat bagus! Ini belum dua bulan dan kita sudah sesukses ini."

"Waktu menggunakan Won Bin menjadi _brand ambassador_, pemasukan naik menjadi 29%. Berarti Do Kyungsoo belum bisa bekerja dengan baik. Kita perlu mencari penggantinya," ujar Jongin, menyemprotkan parfum ke punggung tangannya.

"Terserah kau saja, lagi pula Won Bin sudah tua sekarang. Tapi aku suka melihat prediksi majalah-majalah ekonomi itu. Mereka bilang Do Kyungsoo akan membawa efek baik untuk perusahaan kita. Kau tunggu saja," ujar Baekhyun, memilih untuk meninggalkan Jongin sendirian dan pergi untuk mencari parfum untuk Chanyeol. Jongin memandang punggung Baekhyun dari belakang lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke papan iklan terbesar di pusat perbelanjaan itu. Ada Do Kyungsoo, sedang tersenyum lebar sambil memegang ponsel pintar di tangannya. Matanya tidak menyipit aneh, namun bibirnya terbentuk menjadi hati dan Jongin harus akui, dia ikut tersenyum melihat ekspresi bahagia Kyungsoo dan entah bagaimana, Hongkong membuat Jongin ingin membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum untuknya.

Kuala Lumpur, April 2022

"Jongin-ah, mereka bilang aku harus menikah sebelum umur tiga puluh tahun, memenuhi artikel tentang betapa bahagianya hidup menjadi seorang Do Kyungsoo," ujar Kyungsoo, memeluk lututnya.

"Kau memangnya mau menikah dengan siapa?"

"Tidak tahu, mereka bilang mereka akan mencarikan wanita untukku. Aku sudah hampir dua tahun terjun di dunia ini dan aku akan berumur tiga puluh tahun depan. Aku bisa gila," ujar Kyungsoo, merutuki nasibnya yang baru bisa menjadi penyanyi disaat usianya sudah tua, bukan lagi bocah belasan tahun yang masih bisa melompat energik diatas panggung.

"Aku masih ingat kita adalah dua orang yang sangat ambisius. Kau selalu ingin menjadi sorotan, begitu juga aku. Kenapa tidak kita berdua saja yang menikah?" ujar Jongin, tertawa tanpa ada emosi. Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin.

"Ini adalah kali terakhir kita berjalan bersama, 'kan? Aku harap, saat kembali ke Korea nanti, kita bisa menyatukan kembali serpihan-serpihan kecil yang kita diamkan belasan tahun lamanya," ujar Kyungsoo, memejamkan matanya. Walaupun Kyungsoo terlihat awet muda, tapi tanpa riasan, Jongin bisa melihat jelas kerutan di matanya. Sangat terlihat Kyungsoo terlalu banyak berpikir dan kelelahan. Jongin tersenyum, Kyungsoo-nya tidak pernah berubah, masih sama seperti dulu. Penuh ambisi dan Jongin sangat mencintai Kyungsoo-nya, walaupun terkadang ambisi Kyungsoo selalu menyakitinya.

Seoul, April 2022

"Senang bekerja denganmu, Tuan Kim," ujar manajer gurita. Kini mengganti kacamata Ray-Ban yang dipakainya hampir sebulan berturut-turut dengan kacamata Dior (setidaknya dia terlihat lebih baik daripada memakai kacamata Ray-Ban itu yang membuat efek seperti tentakel di sisi-sisi kepalanya, jangan tersinggung, itu lagi-lagi hanya pikiran seorang Kim Jongin).

"Senang juga bekerja denganmu dan Tuan Do," ujar Jongin, tersenyum sambil menandatangani berkas terakhirnya hari itu sebelum membungkuk sopan ke arah manajer gurita dan Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat mengingat nanti malam dia akan makan malam hanya berdua dengan Kyungsoo sebagai tanda terima kasih (bukan, bukan Jongin yang mengajak, tapi Kyungsoo).

Jongin mengeluarkan semua isi lemarinya, mencari baju yang cocok untuknya. Jongin tidak begitu mengerti dengan gaya karena biasanya ada Baekhyun yang dengan siap siaga memilihkan pakaian untuk dipakainya sehari-hari. Jongin mengerang frustasi, lalu memanggil Sehun dan Tao, walaupun bukan pilihan yang baik, namun setidaknya keduanya tidak akan memberikan Jongin pilihan pakaian yang aneh (sebenarnya tidak juga, namun Jongin berdoa dalam hati).

"Kau tahu, aku sangat suka dengan album kedua Do Kyungsoo. Kau adalah bajingan beruntung yang sudah bisa begitu saja tidur dengannya. Dan kau tidak bercerita kalau dia teman masa kecilmu? Teman saat kau masih menjadi Kai, maksudku."

"Tidak ada 'Kai'," ujar Jongin, mengoreksi. Ia lalu mulai melemparkan pakaian ke arah Tao dan Sehun yang hanya menghela nafas- sudah terbiasa dengan sifat menyebalkan Jongin.

"Kau tahu, setidaknya Do Kyungsoo bisa bernafas lega karena kau tidak punya STD."

"STD? _Sehun's Tiny Dick_? _Sehun and Tao's a Dickhead_?" ujar Jongin, tertawa sendiri dengan kata-katanya.

"Itu tidak lucu."

Jongin berakhir dengan memilih sendiri pakaian yang harus dipakainya karena Sehun dan Tao yang marah. Jongin tenggelam dalam lautan pakaiannya, dan dengan penuh keberanian, Jongin memilih sendiri pakaiannya (walaupun aneh, Jongin selalu percaya apa kata neneknya- hidup adalah pilihannya. Tidak jelas apa maksudnya, namun menurut Jongin itu berarti ia juga bebas memilih pakaiannya sendiri).

Jongin datang lima belas menit lebih awal, namun ia lebih suka datang lebih awal karena itu artinya dia adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab.

Setelah tidak lama menunggu, Kyungsoo datang. Terlihat makin manis dengan dasi kupu-kupu. Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo-formal namun Kyungsoo-normal terlihat lebih manis namun, Jongin selalu mencintai Kyungsoo apa adanya (Jongin masih sangat ingat dirinya melarang Kyungsoo memakai dasi selain dasi kupu-kupu karena itu akan membuat Kyungsoo terlihat lebih _lelaki_).

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" kata Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya menggeleng, bingung harus menjawab apa selain 'tidak' lalu mulai memanggil pelayan dan memesan pesanan mereka.

Canggung.

Itulah deskripsi tepat Kyungsoo dan Jongin saat ini. Dulu, saat mereka masih berteman, mereka bisa berbicara tentang apapun, bahkan hal-hal aneh seperti renda taplak meja, namun sekarang keadaannya berubah. Jongin bukan lagi bocah berusia enam belas tahun yang suka bermain layangan dan Kyungsoo bukan lagi bocah pendek (eum, itu salah sebenarnya karena Kyungsoo sampai sekarang masih pendek) yang suka jahil memutus rantai sepeda Jongin sebelum akhirnya memasangkannya kembali.

Incheon, April 2022

"Ini permintaan terakhirku. Simpel, 'kan?"

"Permintaan terakhir? Kau tidak akan mati, hyung," ujar Jongin. Mulai berani memanggil Kyungsoo 'hyung' karena Kyungsoo yang terus-terusan memaksanya untuk menghilangkan formalitas diantara mereka berdua untuk malam terakhir mereka menjadi rekan bisnis yang akan terbang dari satu negara ke negara lainnya.

Jongin memakirkan mobilnya di pelabuhan, lalu keluar dari mobilnya. Setelah makan malam, Kyungsoo merengek dan memaksa Jongin untuk membawa mereka ke pelabuhan di Incheon. Jongin hanya bisa menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo yang memohon dengan mata membesar dan mulut cemberut adalah kelemahan tersendiri untuk Kim Jongin.

Angin malam menerpa keduanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Menjadi penyanyi terkenal membuatnya susah mendapatkan waktu luang bahkan sekedar untuk keluar merasakan angin malam seperti ini.

"Aku ingin menjadi D.O dan kau menjadi Kai, seperti dulu," ujar Kyungsoo, mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Jongin.

"Kai? D.O? Kau masih mengingat keduanya? Aku sudah lupa bagaimana sifat Kai," ujar Jongin, duduk diatas kap mobilnya. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa, tawanya menghiasi sunyi malam di pelabuhan karena sudah tidak ada kapal yang akan berlabuh- kecuali nanti subuh.

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin perlahan menuju dermaga, lalu mulai bernyanyi. Menyanyikan lagu yang menjadi lagu kebangsaan bagi keduanya- lagu yang akan merubah Do Kyungsoo menjadi D.O dan Kim Jongin menjadi Kai. Kyungsoo bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya, suara yang tidak berubah namun bertambah bagus, tidak seperti dulu- suara yang sering salah nada dan sumbang pada nada tinggi. Sekarang, nyanyian Kyungsoo terdengar sempurna. Mengikuti irama, Jongin mulai mengosongkan pikirannya dan tenggelam dalam suara Kyungsoo lalu badannya begitu saja bergerak mengikuti suara Kyungsoo. Gerakannya halus dan berirama- Jongin tidak pernah mempelajari dasar menari, namun darah menjadi penari selalu mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

D.O menyanyi, Kai menari.

"K-kau, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan D.O sebagai nama panggungmu?" ujar Jongin dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia terduduk di dermaga, badannya terasa kaku pertama kali menari namun setelah beberapa menit, ia mulai bisa mengontrol kembali gerakannya dan Jongin tersenyum bahagia karena dia merindukan ini- merindukan Kai dan D.O.

"Nama itu memberikan terlalu banyak kenangan untukku. Dan agensi bilang aku akan menjadi penyanyi solo, jadi aku memilih menggunakan nama asliku saja. Lagi pula, nama D.O hanya khusus untukmu seorang," ujar Kyungsoo, tersenyum. Mulai. Jongin mulai berhenti berpikir saat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Waktu serasa berhenti saat Kyungsoo tersenyum jadi Jongin memilih untuk menjalankan waktu dengan cara mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo lalu menciumnya.

Brasilia, Januari 2023

"Dan bom, bom, bom, dia mengiraku Gisele Bundchen," ujar Baekhyun sambil mengambil dua kentang goreng lalu menabrakannya- menceritakan kembali kisahnya ditambah dengan ilustrasi. Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya langsung tersenyum geli lalu mencium Baekhyun.

"Tapi, dia sudah tua dan lihatlah dirimu- kau terlihat sangat seksi dan menggoda," balas Chanyeol, mencubit bokong Baekhyun.

"Kalian sama tidak bergunanya seperti 'ay' di okay," ujar Jongin, bangun dari kursi empuk kulitnya lalu berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di ruang kerjanya (setidaknya dia bisa menuntut dua orang bodoh itu kalau sampai ada cairan aneh di ruang kerjanya). Jongin berjalan mengelilingi kantornya, mengangguk saat ada karyawan yang tersenyum atau menyapanya.

Sudah hampir setahun Jongin tidak bertemu lagi dengan Kyungsoo, namun dari apa yang dia dengar dari Baekhyun, Kyungsoo diberitakan akan segera merilis album baru. Jongin masih ingat dia diam-diam mengambil gunting dan majalah dengan Kyungsoo sebagai sampulnya lalu memotong semua foto Kyungsoo di artikel tentangnya lalu memasukkannye ke dalam dompetnya.

Jongin tersenyum, dia tidak sabar kembali ke Seoul nanti malam.

Seoul, Januari 2023

"Selamat ulang tahun!"

"Selamat ulang tahun juga untukmu, berengsek," ujar Kyungsoo menendang Jongin lalu langsung melempar kue yang diberikan Jongin untuknya ke arah wajah Jongin yang langsung berlumuran krim. Kyungsoo tertawa mengangkat Jongin yang terkapar di lantai ke sofa.

"Kau tahu, setahun kau tidak kembali! Aku hampir menyerah dan memilih Kim Junmyeon, musuhmu!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan kesal lalu mulai menjilati wajah Jongin dengan ekspresi menggoda. Jongin yang sudah tidak tahan dengan Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat menggoda hampir saja menerjang Kyungsoo kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak menahannya.

"Tidak secepat itu, Kim Jongin," ujar Kyungsoo. Tertawa melihat Jongin yang cemberut.

"Kau juga harus tahu betapa tersiksanya aku mengetahui berita tentangmu hanya dari Baekhyun! Untungnya, kau bisa menjaga janjimu untuk tidak pergi dariku selama satu tahun, dan kita bisa merayakan ulang tahun bersama seperti sebelumnya," ujar Jongin, tersenyum lebar. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu memeluk Jongin erat, tidak peduli bajuya yang mungkin akan terkena coklat atau krim karena wajah Jongin.

Semenjak kejadian di pelabuhan Incheon, Jongin menyatakan perasaannya dan membuat perjanjian dengan Kyungsoo- untuk tidak menghubungi satu sama lain sampai ulang tahun mereka berdua. Terdengar bodoh dan kekanakan, namun Jongin tidak peduli itu semua- dia akan membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi jika Kyungsoo tidak bertahan sampai ulang tahun mereka, namun dia juga berjanji akan terus mempertahankan Kyungsoo untuk selamanya jika Kyungsoo bertahan dengan janjinya.

Dan hasil dari penantian itu selalu berbuah manis. Jongin mungkin jarang ke Seoul, namun kali ini, dia akan berhenti pergi keluar negeri karena kesepian dan memindahkan pusat pemerintahan perusahaannya di Seoul karena untuk sekarang, Jongin punya alasan untuk tetap tinggal.

* * *

it's a bit rushed dont cha think (and did i warn you that this fic is going to be totally weird?) but who cares all i see is kaisoo and their gayness ((laughs quietly)) and i used sum 41's with me lyrics as the title (because the song's good and it describes kaisoo relationship in this fic perfectly)


End file.
